1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric module in which a predetermined number of thermoelectric semiconductor elements are arranged in a flat plate configuration, each of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements has on one face thereof a one-side electrodes and has on the other face thereof an other-side electrodes, and all of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements are connected in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional thermoelectric apparatus A shown in FIG. 8 is configured by allowing both faces of a thermoelectric module M (a heat absorption face and a heat release face) to have heat sinks F having fins.
The thermoelectric module M is configured such that a predetermined number of thermoelectric semiconductor elements (P-type elements and N-type elements) P and N are arranged in a flat plate configuration to allow these thermoelectric semiconductor elements P and N to have on one face (an upper face in FIG. 8) one-side electrodes Ta, Ta . . . and to have on the other face (a lower face in FIG. 8) other-side electrodes Tb, Tb . . . , thereby allowing all of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements P and N to be connected in series.
On the other hand, the heat sinks F having fins are provided for the purpose of increasing the heat absorption and release efficiencies of the thermoelectric module M, and are generally formed of a metal material having a high thermal conductivity such as aluminum or the like.
The pair of heat sinks F, F is attached to a predetermined position such that bolts B, B are used to fasten the pair of heat sinks F, F to each other with the thermoelectric module M being sandwiched by the pair of heat sinks F, F.
Furthermore, insulators G formed of ceramic or the like for an electrical insulation purpose are interposed between the one-side electrodes Ta at the thermoelectric module M and the heat sink F formed of a metal material as described above and between the other-side electrodes Tb at the thermoelectric module M and the heat sink F, respectively.
In the above-described conventional thermoelectric apparatus A, the insulator G is provided between the thermoelectric module M and each of the heat sinks F. This caused an inconvenience in that the thermoelectric module M and each of the heat sinks F have therebetween an increased thermal resistance, resulting in a decrease in the heat release and heat absorption efficiencies of the thermoelectric module M.
One of the conceivable configurations for eliminating the above-described inconvenience is the one in which each heat sink F is formed of non-electrically-conductive material such as resin to eliminate the need for the insulator G. Such a configuration, however, has a difficulty in eliminating the decrease in the heat release and heat absorption efficiencies of thermoelectric module M because non-electrically-conductive material has a higher thermal resistance than metal materials.
The above-described conventional thermoelectric apparatus A has, on the other hand, has other problems. One of the problems is that, during the operation of the thermoelectric apparatus A, the heat sink F attached to the heat absorption face and the heat sink F attached to the heat release face of the thermoelectric module M have a temperature difference to cause a thermal stress which affects the thermoelectric module M, resulting in a reduced life of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements P and N or a damaged thermoelectric module M or the like.
The present invention is made in view of the above and has an object of providing a thermoelectric module which can achieve high heat release and absorption efficiencies and which can obviate any damages caused by thermal stress.
A thermoelectric module according to the present inventions in which a predetermined number of thermoelectric semiconductor elements are arranged in a flat plate configuration, each of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements has on one face thereof one-side electrodes and has on the other face thereof other-side electrodes so that all of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements are connected in series, is characterized in that a least one of the one-side electrodes and the other-side electrodes are provided with heat transfer fins.
In a thermoelectric module according to the present invention, a predetermined number of thermoelectric semiconductor elements are arranged in a flat plate configuration, each of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements has on one face thereof a one-side electrodes and has on the other face thereof an other-side electrodes, and all of the thermoelectric semiconductor elements are connected in series, the thermoelectric module is characterized in that at least one of each electrode of the one-side electrodes or each electrode of the other-side electrodes has thereon heat transfer fins.
According to the above configuration, the direct provision of the heat transfer fins on one-side electrodes and other-side electrodes eliminates the need of an insulator that has been interposed between a heat sink having fins and a thermoelectric module in the conventional apparatus, thereby to eliminate a thermal resistance caused by such an insulator. Thus, the thermoelectric module according to the present invention can provide a remarkable increase in heat release and heat absorption efficiencies.
Further, according to the above configuration, the direct provision of the heat transfer fins on the one-side electrodes and the other-side electrodes also prevents a thermal stress which is caused in a conventional apparatus in which a thermoelectric module is sandwiched by a pair of heat sinks through bolts. Thus, the thermoelectric module according to the present invention also prevents unexpected thermal stress.
Therefore, the thermoelectric module according to the present invention can achieve high heat release and heat absorption efficiencies and can obviate any thermal stress-caused damages.